Various types of latching and ejecting mechanisms are used to secure components to housings. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,907 which discloses a latch assembly particularly useful for mounting an electronic module to a housing.
Conventional latch assemblies typically include a handle pivotally mounted to the component. The handle has a latch element at one end defining a U-shaped opening. The U-shaped opening is positioned and sized to engage a catch element on the housing. Upon insertion of the component into the housing, the use of the latch assembly allows the latch to engage the catch element on the housing and, through the mechanical advantage created by the handle, securely seat the component within the housing. The latch is also configured so that pivoting the handle in the reverse direction during extraction causes the component to be partially extracted by engagement of a latch with the catch element, again aided by the mechanical advantage inherent with using the handle.